


Routine

by Genuka



Series: The Hogwarts Heir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours routine doesn't change all that much, even when you're married to the Dark Lord and your bat of a Potions teacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staretoile/gifts).



> This can be read as a stand alone but its really just a glimpse of the " _normal_ " portion of the lives of our boys in Founders Heir. Enjoy!

Harry stepped into their joint quarters in the dungeons and glanced at his husbands. Tom aka Voldemort was bent over his desk in the corner muttering in confusion as to how some student or other had come to the conclusions they did on their homework. Severus was in what Harry thought of as his "comfy" chair and reading his copy of Potions Monthly _again_. Sev only occasionally bothered to glance up at Tom and smirk before going back to his reading. 

Harry simply shook his head in amusement and set up on the floor in front of the fireplace. He spent the next couple of hours on his stomach on the rug doing his homework. When he finally heard Tom curse and throw his quill onto his desk, Harry got up and put away his homework, ignoring the slight soreness from lying on his stomach, on the floor, for so long. After making sure all of his stuff was put away he cast a _Tempus_ and noted that it was nearly supper time.

"Tom, Sev, its almost time for food." Harry reminded them in a teasing tone. "Don't want to disappoint the other students now do you? They can't go without their daily dose of menacing bat and scowling Dark Lord."

"Keep that up brat and he's going to hex you." Severus reminded Harry in amusement, even as he set aside his monthly.

"Good practice for dodging you then." Harry shot back cheekily, casually ducking the slight stinging hex that Tom sent his way.

"Shut up. Both of you." Tom grumbled, even as he glared at the stack of essays. "One of these days I'm going to make the two of you help me grade all of this drivel."

"We know." Harry said lightly before dragging his husbands off to the Great Hall for supper...


End file.
